


Grief

by Monroehurricane



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroehurricane/pseuds/Monroehurricane
Summary: Short One-Shot of Arcees grief over Cliffjumper~Bless her spark.





	Grief

**|ᴀ sʜᴏʀᴛ ᴏɴᴇ-sʜᴏᴛ** |

 

_"ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ..._  
_ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ғᴇᴇʟ-"_

 

**ᴛʜᴇʏ** **_ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ_ ** **ᴛᴏʟᴅ ᴇᴀᴄʜᴏᴛʜᴇʀ.**

 

_"-ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇʟᴘᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ᴡᴏᴜɴᴅs ʜᴇᴀʟ"_

 

**ᴛʜᴇɪʀ sᴄᴀʀs** _**ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴ** _ **.**

 

_"-ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀ ʙɪɢ ᴅᴇᴀʟ"_

 

**sʜᴇ** **_ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ_ ** **ʜɪᴍ.**

 

_"-ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴜᴘ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴇᴀʟ."_

 

**-ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ** _**ɢᴏɴᴇ.** _

 

_**•~••~•** _

  
They always remember that day, when their Worlds collided. The crash down onto the sandy ground that grinded into their shifting gears. Wondering if they were still alive.

Sun glaring down at their forms as if angry at their arrival. The small blue femme pushed herself off the burning ground, not allowing the sand to defeat her. She will not fall.

The relieving grunt that left the red mechs mouth, when he stretched and popped his back in place again had made Arcee smile softly. Cliffjumper never knew how much a smile could effect his entire life.

It took his breath away. No punch in the gut needed to do so anymore, cause seeing that smile made his day. All the hope he ever needed.

_Arcee knew she didn't deserve him, no, she didn't deserve him at all._

_Cliffjumper knew she deserved more than him. Way more than him._

Oh how they knew it would never last, but they _needed_ each other. Needed the arguments, the jokes, the disses and every single killing moment together, because their only hope to survive the next day was to continue to be with each other.

They were more than partners, you couldn't understand the feeling of their need for freedom, to walk away from it all and never return. To run away like some Romeo and Juliet love story. To be selfish, to be able to love.

Everyone in Team Prime knew that. It was never said out loud though. _No_ , no one dared to speak out loud about it.

To speak out loud would mean they will need to address their biggest fears and weaknesses. Love was not only a beacon of strength and hope, it left you vaunerable, weak and a loud calling to be hurt.

-but they had no choice. They will deal with it when it comes to it, because they both knew that it would end in tragedy.

She just didn't want to deal with it so soon. 3 years. She had 3 years, that was so short. If only she knew. If she knew, she would have told him.

Told him how much she loved him. How she would have told him to pack his little amount of belongings and meet her at their spot so they could ride away.

If she knew, she would have asked for a family. To asked for a chance to live their lifes that they never had a chance to live before.

If she knew- _but she didn't.._  
_She didn't know at all._

_She doesn't know anything no more._

Arcee turned to the sunset, at what her and Cliff would have called their spot.

The once angry sun was settling down. No longer glaring down at her, but now comforting her form like he used to. It's warm aura scared away the chills crawling down her spinal cord, but she knew it would soon become cold again.

Bluey-Violet Optics stared at the setting Sun with despair.

**"I need you Cliff"**

 

_-but he was already gone._   
  
  


 


End file.
